Little loved one
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Sophia Evans is a four year old that is adopted by Sam and Emily. Both her parents died, and now this little child needs love, protection and care. Jacob, still grieving over Bella is the one to do it. But can he? Jacob/OC
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_Bang. Bang. Bang. The shots echoed in the child's ears_. _People were screaming for loved ones and to live. But this child did not care if she lived or died, she cared only of finding her father and mother. _

_Bang._

_Blood spattered on the glass window, that allowed light into her room._

_She heard screams, cries and shouts from downstairs._

_Another shot went off before it grew quiet. Too quiet. Then sobbing._

_A few minutes later her father came to her room, entering her view of site. But her mother was not there. She wondered why?_

**_Four years later_**

_The four year old child sat in an ally way, waiting for her father to come back._

_There was no_ _warning. The explosion happened fast._

_She saw a white flash shoot up into the sky and felt a tremendous blast of air. _

_Bodies lay everywhere._

_Nothing moved, nor spoke._

_Then the screaming began._

_She thought it was the end of the world._


	2. Chapter 2 Sammy, man up

**Chapter 1**

"Emily, I don't see why we need more to take care of. I mean, Jake sits on his butt all day unless oh great Bella is with him and Jarred is off with Kim. We don't need a immature four year old running around the house and asking where we're going when we leave for patrols." Paul complained, siting down on the couch at Emily's.

"Because Sam and I are her only other relatives. Paul, when she gets here don't take it out on her, she just lost her parents. And also Sam thinks she may phase when she gets older, and when that time comes, she'll hate you. Be nice."

"I think she'll be a nice addition for the pack, now that Claire is grown up." Kim said, rubbing her massive stomach, were her and Jared's baby was.

"I think it will be fun to be able to play with a kid again." Said Seth, siting on the edge of the couch.

After another few minutes they heard a truck pull up in the drive way, indicating Sam and the kid were at the house.

Moments later Sam walked in the house, followed by a small, blond haired four year old.

The child was very small for her age, with long blond hair that went to around her mid-lower back and piercing emerald green eyes. She had a big white bow on the left side of her head and was wearing a cute little silver dress with white sandals. The dress was a brownish gray with a white strip at the bottom.

She followed Sam into the living room where the pack was seated, talking. She looked at the pack in thought, and then smiled and waved, her hand flopping back and forth from waving it too fast. She scanned the room, her eyes locking with Jacobs. Jacob had just imprinted. She seemed to shack out of the stare. She smiled and said in a small voice.

"Hello."

Emily got off the couch and knelt in front of the little girl.

"Hello, my names Emily."

"I know who you are, Sammy talked about you aallllllllllllllllll the way here. I think he likes you. I'm Sophia."

They all looked at Sam, who blushed slightly.

"Well Sophia, do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I like Sam very much."

"Really. Yey! Now you can get married and have a baby I can play with!"

Emily laughed and Sam looked away smiling.

"Well, I don't think we're getting married now."

"Aw, to bad. Sammy doesn't have the guts to ask. Man up, Sammy." She said to Sam.

The whole room burst out with laughter.

Sam protested.

"Kid, I don't even have ring yet. Why are you getting into my relationship with Em, anyways? You're four!"

"So, I will help you Sammy, you need to work extra hard and then you go by her a ring and give it to her. And then she'll say yes!"

"You're helping me with my relationship and you're only four?"

"Yep, you need all the help you can get."

The whole room went up in laughter again.

"Okay kid, when the time comes I'll ask for help."

"Okay Sammy."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it makes you sound like a biiiiiggggg teddy bear."

"Oh fun, everybody s going to call me Sammy now."

"Nope, only I'm allowed to call you that."

"So, what do we call him, kid?" Quil asked, and kissed Claire on the forehead after she said something quietly.

"You call him Sam." She said.

"Awwww. Why can't we call him Sammy?"

"Cause I said so, man."

Leah snickered.

"Evil woman."

"I'm not a woman, I'm a child."

"Ya, but you're female."

"Ya, but I haven't had my period yet, so technically I'm a child."

The whole room gapped at her strait forwardness.

"Okay kiddie. Witch one of our laps do you want to sit on? Sorry, not enough chairs."

"she can sit with me." Seth volunteered.

Jacob growled at him but said nothing.

She sat down beside Seth and they started conversation.

The rest of the room went back to what they had been talking about before.

**Sophia's POV**

I really liked this Seth guy. Even though he's super tall and big, he's really nice. And he smiles a lot, too. We currently were having a discussion about school.

"So kid, what do like to do?" He asked.

"Well, I really like drawing. I like swimming and mud."

"Mud?"

"Ya, it's really fun to play with and if you get enough on you, you don't have to put sunscreen on!"

"Interesting. So you like drawing, hun?"

"Yup, if you want I can show you my sketch book after dinner."

"Sure, kid." I was guessing he thought I was a normal four year old in drawing perspective. He was in for a shock.

**This chapter is just a filler before we get to the imprint and problems. Please review and/or like!**


End file.
